


don't go easy on me, princess

by cydbys



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Sparring, those tags are both very unrelated but very intertwined in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cydbys/pseuds/cydbys
Summary: Evie, Lonnie, and some late night practice.





	don't go easy on me, princess

It was late, and Evie really should have been in bed.

For a brief moment, she missed the loud sound of her heels clicking against the floor. She'd forgone her usual shoes in favor of the comfort and silence of her slippers. 

Evie passed by the gym with the intent of ending up in the library until she heard the sound of someone's steps squeaking on the floor of the gym. She peaked through the door. Lonnie stood on the other side, steadily punching one of the bags hanging near the wall. Evie felt a bit like a creep, just watching, especially with how she was appreciating the way the other girl was dressed. Her knuckles were wrapped and her hair was pulled back into a messy braid, but Evie was having a hard time dragging her eyes away from the space between Lonnie's sports bra and her low hanging sweatpants. 

If Evie hadn't already been there, done that with the whole gay crisis thing, she'd for sure have had one at that sight. 

She wasn't sure how long she had been staring before Lonnie looked over her shoulder, right at her. 

"I saw you fighting back on the Isle, you know. You've got moves." Lonnie looked at her mischeviously 

Evie willed herself not to blush as she shut the door behind her. 

"So do you." Evie paused for a moment before tacking on, "Princess." 

It was true either way, but Evie liked the way Lonnie said it better. 

Lonnie looked at her like she was sizing Evie up, and suddenly her slippers and soft pajamas felt inadequate. Evie always felt far more confident dressed up, but she pushed the nasty, clinging feeling of insecurity away and pulled her shoulders back. 

There was a moment where Lonnie was still just staring at her, and Evie feared it would get awkward. Instead, Lonnie's eyes sparkled as she handed Evie a foil she seemed to get out of thin air. Evie accepted. 

"You won't go easy on me, right?" 

Lonnie smirked, and it was so much like Jay, Evie almost wanted to laugh. "Don't count on it." 

Typically, Evie isn't a fan of fighting in situations that don't absolutely call for it. It's never been fun for her, just survival. 

With Lonnie, she sees the appeal. They weren't quite evenly matched, as it was clear Lonnie is more skilled than Evie, but she was faced with an opponent who was persistent and enduring. Evie did what she always did, turned a song on in her head and made her feet and hands move with the rhythm. This was as close to dancing with Lonnie as she'd ever gotten before. 

In the end, Lonnie had her disarmed and on her back in very little time. Evie propped up on her elbows and watched Lonnie towering above her. She dropped her sword and offered a hand to Evie, who took it and used that power to get Lonnie off balance, then swept her ankles under the other girl's feet. 

Lonnie ended up, of course, collapsed on top of Evie. Both girls laughed until they were breathless, until one of them noticed how close they were and fell silent. Evie couldn't help her thoughts fleeting to how bad this would look to anyone who were to walk in and see the two of them. 

Not as bad as it's about to look, she thought. It hadn't escaped her notice that Lonnie's eyes had hardly left her lips since they ended up in this position. Evie tilted her chin up, just an inch or so, and then Lonnie kissed her. 

It was hardly anything, just a slow press of lips on lips until one of them pulled back. Evie kept her eyes closed for a moment longer and opened them to find Lonnie searching her face for a reaction. 

"Rematch?" Evie asked, the corner of her lips turned up into something sly. 

"You'll lose again." 

"Did I lose already? I didn't notice."

**Author's Note:**

> leave me some feedback and requests! also, i know my lonnie is close to ooc, but i like writing her as flirty when alone with evie. (also, look at that word count. wtf)


End file.
